c9webzenfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild
Viewing Guild Info *Press U to open the Guild window. *Press Ctrl to open the Main Menu and click the Guild icon to view information about the guild. Guild Points *Guild Points (GP) serve as a currency for guilds and can be used for various purposes, such as growing the guild or purchasing housing. Several activities reward players with GP, like Intrusion, Stage Clears, PvP, and Survival. Leveling up Your Guild *Press U to open the Guild window. *If you are the Guild Master, click the Guild Level Up button. *You can spend GP to increase your guild's level. Increasing your guild level also increases your maximum member capacity and allows you to access more content. *Only Guild Masters can increase the level of the guild. Viewing Guild Member Information *Press U to open the Guild window. *Click the Members tab at the top of the window. *Click a guild member's name in the Member list to view information about their current character and any other characters they have registered in the guild. Guild Announcements *Press U to open the Guild window. *Enter a message in the Guild Announcement section *Click the Modify button to save the message. *Only Administrators or higher can modify guild announcements. 'Creating a Guild' *Talk to the Guild Manager in any village and click the Create Guild button to create a guild. Creating a guild costs 10,000 gold. Inviting Players to Join Your Guild *Press U to open the Guild window. *Type or paste a character name in the Guild Master’s Member Management pane. *Click the Invite button to invite that player to join your guild. Removing a Guild Member *Press U to open the Guild window. *Type or paste a character name in the Guild Master's Member Management pane. *Click the Remove button to remove that player from your guild. *Only Guild Masters can remove players from the guild. Conditions for Removing a Guild Member *Guild Masters have the right to remove any guild members, Newcomers or Visitors. Guild Masters can only remove guild members with Normal rank or higher if that player has not logged in for more than 5 days. Leaving a Guild *Press U to open the Guild window. *Click the Leave Guild button to leave your current guild. 'Guild Ranks' Guild Master *Change guild members ranks. *Invite players to join the guild. *Remove guild member. *Edit guild announcement. *Create the guild house. *Upgrade the guild house. *Place decorations. *Move decorations. *Destroy decorations. *Learn guild skills. *Upgrade guild skills. *Use guild skills and Buffs. *Delegate guild. Officer *Invite players to join the guild. *Edit guild announcement. *Place decorations. *Move decorations. *Change Guest rank to Newcomer *Use guild skills and Buffs. Administrator *Edit guild announcement. *Place decorations. *Use guild skills and Buffs. Faithful *Place decorations. *Use guild skills and Buffs. Newcomer *Use guild skills and Buffs. Guest ''' *No rights. Guild House *Guilds can build guildhouses once they reach level 3. Guildhouses allow guild members to access the Guild Warehouse and configure Guild Skills/Buffs. '''Building a Guildhouse *Press U to open the Guild window. *Click the Guildhouse tab at the top of the Guild window. *Click the Create House button in the central pane of the window to build a house. *Only Guild Masters can build Guildhouses. Decorating Your Guildhouse *Press U to open the Guild window. *Click the Guildhouse tab at the top of the Guild window. *Click the Edit House button at the bottom of the Guildhouse tab to begin decorating your guildhouse. *You must already have a guildhouse built before you can decorate it. *You can only create or decorate a guildhouse in a village. *Only members with a rank of Faithful or higher can edit a guildhouse. Upgrading Your Guildhouse *Press U to open the Guild window. *Click the Guildhouse tab at the top of the Guild window. *Click the Upgrade button at the bottom of the Guildhouse tab to upgrade your guildhouse. *Upgrading a guildhouse to Rank 2 requires Guild Lv. 9 or higher and 100,000 gold. *Only Guild Masters can upgrade a guildhouse. Guild House Grade *48 slots per guild warehouse tab *28 slots per guild decoration tab Guild Emblem *You can register a guild emblem once your guild has reached level 5. *Image must be 32x32 pixels in size. *File format: 24bit BMP, TGA, DDS (TGA and DDS alpha channel). *Transparent background color is Green (R0, G225, B0). *500 GP is needed to register an emblem. Guild Skills *The guild master can learn and level up guild skills from the guild manager. *Guild skills can be used by all members of the guild (except guests). *They give additional stats when learned. *10,000 Guild Points is needed to learn guild skills. Guild Skills List *to be edited* Guild Buffs *Guild buffs are the decorations you placed inside your guild house. *Guild buffs can be used by all members of the guild (except guests). *They give additional stats when used. *10,000 Gold is needed to use guild buffs. *You cannot use guild buffs of the same stats. *Guild buffs can be crafted by Metalworkers, Woodworkers and Tailors. Guild Decorations List *to be edited* Guild Levels *Member lists are based on accounts, not from characters.